You can't stop it, but please
by mallot
Summary: Clém. 17. Pink hair. Blue eyes. And no idea who she is. Good thing she has the Marauders to help her through her lack of memory, but what happens when she remembers it all?


**Disclaimer:** If I OWNED anything, do you honestly think I would be writing FANFICTION for it? No, I don't think so.  
_Love Mallot:D_

_How wierd... I don't know what this is.  
_**Floating.**  
_Why's it so dark?... I can't remember.  
_**Body falling.**  
_Wasn't I... somewhere... important?  
I can't remember._  
**Something new.  
**_I... can't..._

Cerulean eyes greeted the world as a gorgeous girl with waist length curled pink hair and a tan complexion came to.  
"Oh good good! I didn't know how long it would be till you finally woke! I was getting so concerned! What were you doing on that tower! Were you planning to ki"  
"Poppy. I think that will be enough for now." Albus Dumbledore, a man of great power and compassion spoke to the flustered nurse of Hogwarts. "Yes Headmaster." Dumbledore smiled kindly onto to woman then onto the girl present on the hospital bed. "You had quite a nasty fall Miss..." "Kirino. Clémence Kirino." "...Kirino. Was there a reason why you were on the Astronomy Tower at such a late hour?" The girl tilted her head at this new knowledge. _Astronomy tower...? What is this place?_ "I... do not understand sir... I can't recall a tower..." The girl spoke with a slight accent, the origin of which hard to place.

Poppy went to collect more potions to help in healing the girl of 17. Dumbledore looked to her in an inquiring way before closing his eyes briefly and opening them once more to smile upon the girl. "I suppose you have no idea where you are then?" He paused but continued before she could answer. "This is Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am the residing headmaster Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, but please feel free to use only one of the names." There was a twinkle in his eyes as he spoke this, clearly amused by her expression at hearing so many names. "Now my dear, you have been out for a week, the fact you are awake now is astounding. The injuries your recieved were quite severe, you might always have a scar on your back... Not even witchcraft can heal a wound of that severity I'm afraid. For the most part though, you are completely healed, minus a few minor scratches here and there, you'll do fine. Now I must inquire... Where is it that you come from?" The girl opened her mouth ready to speak but then just ended up looking like a fish out of water, opening and closing her mouth, hoping to come up with an answer she did not have. "For some reason... I can't remember... All I can rememeber... is my name, and where I was born... I'm having trouble thinking of where I live... I can't even remember my own parents!" She looked ready to go into shock when Dumbledore placed a hand on her shoulder, the twinkle in his eye more hidden than before. "I see... you are welcome to stay here for as long as it takes to remember. Y-" "Excuse me headmaster." Nurse Pomfrey didn't look too sorry for interupting him as she set to work unbandaging and rebandaging the girl while forcing vile potions down her throat. "Bleck! What is this foul liquid?!" "It'll heal your insides that I wasn't able to fully heal, take it dear, it's for the best."

Dumbledore waited for Pomfrey to finish fully before continuing. "You are welcome to stay here as long as you need to, as I have said. And when you feel ready, we can try to retrieve your lost memories." He smiled down on her at this before standing to his full height, which was rather high. "Now I'm sorry to say I must be off. I'll have one of the professors, a Professor McGonagall, she teaches transfiguration here, come by and see to it that you are sorted and have student help in your new house. Good luck." The twinkle in his eye grew bright as his robes waved in the draft his long strides created.

Clémence watched him leave in melancholy. He brought her a calm feeling. While Poppy Pomfrey made her feel rather pleasant, it was nothing compared to Albus Dumbledore. "Come now dear, you need your rest, it's still very early in the morning, McGonagall could be hours still, sleep now." Clémence, still feeling drained from her fall easily fell into a dreamless slumber before Pomfrey even returned with the sleeping potion.

It was now noon, the sun was shining brightly into the overly white and plain hospital ward. This was when Clémence woke to see a very strict looking woman by the name of Minerva McGonagall. "Good afternoon Miss Kirino." Clémence smiled slightly to the woman before her, unsure of how to react to such a woman. "I am Professor McGonagall, transfiguration teacher and head of Gryffindor, which could be one of the houses you are sorted into today." She then proceded to hold up a rather tattered looking hat, "this is the Sorting Hat, you will either be placed in Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff or Slytherin. Now... please sit up so I may place it on your head..." Clémence sat up as straight as she could with her injuries still there, making it rather difficult. The hat was placed upon her head and slide over her eyes.

_**Mmm... what a queer girl you are.  
**Clémence jumped in alarm. Who said that?  
_There was a light chuckling then, **_I'm right upon your head, now please, be silent a bit as I search your thoughts._**  
_**Mmm... I see... This will be difficult to do when your mind doesn't even know who you are... Mmm.  
Ah... Clever you seem... A good trait for Ravenclaw. And brave, very brave, a fine Gryffindor.  
I'm afraid you lack the traits for Hufflepuff... But ah... a pureblood... cunning too... Slytherin.  
Maybe Ravenclaw is not so wise... Gryffindor or Slytherin... Gryffindor or Slytherin... Hmm hmm.  
Yes... yes.  
**_Clémence was growing impatient with the hat's sighs.  
"**GRYFFINDOR!!!"**

Clémence smiled when she saw the twitch of Professor McGonagall's lips at this notion. "Very well, then I shall send for our Head Girl, she's in your year. You are 17, correct?" "Yes, 17 since August." McGonagall tilted her head slightly forward and turned on her heel before saying, "The headmaster wishes for you to know that clothes, books, and other necessities shall be sent to your room in Gryffindor Tower, they should all be of adequate size." With those words she departed. Leaving Clémence once more on her own. _Gryffindor... it sounds well enough... I hope the people are nice... I can remember magic, but why can't I remember anything else...?_ For more than a few minutes Clémence was left to ponder these thoughts before a beautiful girl with red luscious locks and emerald green eyes decended upon her. The red head smiled brightly before holding out her hand to which Clémence gladly accepted. "Hello, it's quite a pleasure to meet you. My name is Lily Evans, and I'm also a Seventh Year Gryffindor." Her smile was infectious, Clémence's worries were blown away slightly at the prospect of a friend. "I'm so very 'appy to meet you Lily, my name is Clémence Kirino, but please, just call me Clém." The two girls grinned at one another before walking together from the infirmary.

They indulged in light chit chat on their way to Gryffindor Tower. "Hey Cl?... I've been pondering this for a while..." Clém gave her her undivided attention, a sign to continue. "Your accent... is almost French, but something else..." Clém smiled. "Ah, yes. I was born in France, and lived there for the first few years of my life, my mother is French, but soon after, we moved to Japan, my father is Japanese." Clém's grin grew even more profound as she recalled these details, she could almost remember her parents faces. But did she have any siblings? Her smile slightly dampened as this thought occured, but kept it up for Lily as they rounded a corner and saw the Fat Lady in sight. The stopped in front of her and Lily spoke. "This is the Fat Lady. This is the way into the common room. You must say the password otherwise you will not be allowed in." With that she turned to the Fat Lady with a smile and spoke "_Cookie Dough_." With that the portrait swung open allowing them entry. "HEY EVANS!!!" "Not now _Potter_!!" They raced upstairs as a boy with unruly black hair and glasses tried to follow, ending up as a heap on the floor as the girls stepped into their room. "Stupid Potter, he _knows_ **boys** aren't allowed in the **girls**' dormitories..." Lily's scowl dropped as she looked back at Clém. "These are our dormitories, 7th year girls. You'll love everyone, that is your bed-" She pointed to a bed under a window directly across from the door. "-you might want to take a nap till dinner. You've had a rough week from what I've been told." Clém smilled graciously at Lily and headed towards her new bed. Falling asleep before her head hit the pillow.

**A.N.** Okay soooooooo. This is my first Harry Potter fic. I'm pretty excited, knowing me, it might be a while till I decide if I like it or not though... I guess I'll wait and see after a week or so, see if I want to continue. As long as school doesn't keep me swamped. UGH! R&R. I hope you have a lovely day :


End file.
